


the eyes have it

by bleustocking



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Romance is stretching it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Jon breaks Elias out of jail, but finds him ... changed.





	the eyes have it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFA Prompt & Fill Fest for Post 1000, with the prompt: [_Elias, secretly monstrous_](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2005173213#cmt2005173213).

Elias was certainly not looking his best when Jon got around to springing him from jail. Somewhere along the line, he’d lost that jaunty, irritating way about him. Jon thought it might be the orange jumpsuit he was wearing, but it could have been the fact that he didn’t even bother affecting his usual, very fake smile. 

“You found my replacement to be unsatisfactory?” Elias said, with his usual condescension. (So he really hadn’t changed that much.) “Peter certainly is an -- acquired taste.” 

Jon held open the door, but half closed it as soon Elias made a move toward him. “No more mind-games, Elias. We have a world to save.” 

“The world can get fucked, I need a shower,” Elias replied, wrenching open the door and getting in. Inside the narrow hallway -- barely wide enough for them to stand shoulder-to-shoulder -- he seemed even less put together than he had in his jail cell. And, Jon couldn’t help but notice, he was looking decidedly less than human. His skin seemed to be melting -- or rather, it was slick to the touch, and his eyes, always disturbingly bright, seemed to bore into Jon’s with new intensity. 

“You,” Elias said, “let the Archives drown.” 

“Only partially,” Jon replied. “Peter wouldn’t go without a fight, you know. Speaking of which, I think we may need new benefactors.” 

“ _Jon_.” 

“Um. What exactly is happening to you, Elias?” 

“I have told you that I’m the beating heart of the Archives. If a part of burns, I burn, and so on. As a consequence, you and everyone else who works there -- including the assistants whose deaths you say you mind so much -- also suffer. If the Archives are damaged, so am I. I can’t manifest normally. _You have to fix it_.” 

“Well, we’re going back there,” Jon turned around, looking for the thread he’d tied to the right door back to the Archives. His head spun the magnitude of favors he now owed to Helen -- at least several tapes’ worth of statements. 

Elias caught his arm. His touch was wet and strong, and set a jolt of _wrongness_ through Jon’s entire body. “You have to fix it _now_.” 

He had lost more and more of his humanity as they spoke, though his shape was still, roughly, that of a man. But -- rather a lot more eyes than usual. All of them open. All them staring directly at Jon. Elias curled his lip upward into a mockery of a smile. “I don’t want to pull rank here, but as the Archivist, your duty is to care for the Archives. And in this specific context, that means you have to fuck me.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

“I would threaten to kill and eat you? Whatever works for you, Jon.” 

There was one thing Jon knew for certain -- he could feel it, almost taste it in the air. Elias was afraid. And while there was a definite part of Jon that enjoyed that fear -- because, really, _fuck Elias_ , demanding to be fucked like that -- another part of him didn’t quite want him to suffer. Why? God, if he existed, might know but Jon certain didn’t. 

“Fine, Elias. I’ll save you from becoming a horrible monster. The staff break room needs a new fridge.” 

“The one we have is fine. It works.”

“No, it doesn’t -- Tim did something to it. And besides, you’re not in a position to negotiate.” 

“Jon,” Elias said, with something of his old manner to him. “If you don’t start fucking me immediately, I will kill and eat you, regardless of what happens afterwards.” 

The damn thing was that Jon completely believed him. He sighed and unzipped his flies. “All right,” he said. “Now, where does my cock go?” 

*

Fucking the monster that had been Elias Bouchard was not the way Jon had envisioned saving the world, or even the Archives. Every part of Elias he touched, seemed to burn him, but it was an odd sensation, turning from pain to pleasure in a deranged way. The eyes kept watching him, never blinking, even as they pushed and pulled together, their odies became purely theoretical, even Jon’s. Elias’ vocal cords had changed too, but he spoke the entire time, spitting out curses that made Jon harder and more desperate. It was quite embarrassing. The walls they leaned against were scored and pitted when they were done, the green wall paper peeling away. 

The thread Jon had that led to the right door grew shorter and shorter until at last, the door was in front of them and Jon shoved himself and what part of Elias he was currently in out into the floor of Elias’ office. 

Exhausted, Jon lay there for a few moments while Elias seemed to gather himself up. He’d discarded the jumpsuit somewhere along the way and seemed to be checking himself for any unusual features. 

“Balls all there, Elias?” 

“Yes, thank you, Jon. If you could get off the floor and clean yourself up, I would appreciate it. You can use the bathroom there, and rest in the bedroom beside it, if you’d like.” 

Of course Elias had his own apartment down here. Jon refused to be surprised by anything about him anymore. He got up and stretched and headed to the bathroom. He hoped the stains on his thighs weren’t permanent, but he supposed he’d never been a shorts-wearing kind of person anyway. 


End file.
